1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice packet network that is a communication scheme enabling communication over the Internet, wherein the voice packet network uses an existing packet network for data communication for an Internet phone and is referred to as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication service technology that converts voice data into an Internet protocol data packet to enable communication over a general Internet network. This method enables communication among a plurality of users at the same time using the VoIP, and can also provide a communication service with an excellent expandability and a relatively inexpensive fee in comparison to an existing telephone.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional technology is based on a self-curing Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) system proposed by Palo Alto Research Center (PARC) and Samsung Advanced Institute of Technology (SAIT). The system provides a general framework for data verification, but does not provide an actual mechanism for data transmission.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system of data verification that can transmit data over a signaling channel, embed a set of bits into voice data, and transmit the same thereby verifying the data.